SEVENTEEN'S Q&A
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Ask Seventeen Season Dua, Nggak ada cerita khusus, alur pun tidak ada. Hanya akan mengikuti kemana pertanyaan akan membawa mereka. [SVT FF]
1. Chapter 1

**SEVENTEEN'S Q &A**

 **~*Ask SEVENTEEN SEASON 2*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Genre : Comedy, Parody Dll**.

 **Summary** : **Nggak ada cerita khusus, alur pun tidak ada. Hanya akan mengikuti kemana pertanyaan akan membawa mereka /tssaah/.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **Warning** : **Terlalu banyak warning, sampe nggak tahu mau ditulis yang mana. Pokoknya hati-hati saja saat membaca. Pegang prinsip DLDR, kalau mau nerusin baca harap dengan pikiran terbuka.  
**

.

.

 **Ff-ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, mohon dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **.**

.

.

Let's Start

Hari ini jadwalnya syuting, tapi jam sudah lewat. Tak ada satupun member yang kumpul ditempat yang ditentukan.

Karena bosan menunggu, diputuskanlah si host untuk nyariin mereka.

Di ruangan kecil yang kedap suara dan didalamnya banyak alat-alat produksi. Ada anak kecil di depan computer serius ngeliatin kertas yang sedari tadi dicorat-coretnya.

 **Host :** Dek lagi gambar gunung kembar yang ditengahnya ada matahari berwajah ya?

 **Woozi :** nggak aku lebih suka gambar pantai sama nyiurnya—HANJIIIRR LU KIRA GUE ANAK TK?!

 **Host** : habisnya aku bosen nungguin nggak ada orang di ruang latihan. Mangkanya aku susulin, syuting yuk! Sekarang!

 **Woozi** : duluan aja, ntar aku nyusul kalo member udah lengkap.

 **Host :** Susah banget sih ngumpulin orang 13 ciduk aja.

 **Woozi :** mau tahu caranya, kamu duduk aja ditengah ruangan sambil bawa petromax ntar mereka juga ngerubungin kamu.

 **Host :** maaf, itu member seventeen apa semacam laron?

(a/n : Laron itu serangga yang biasanya keluar pas musim ujan, ngumpul banyak dibawah lampu. Setelah sayapnya rontok mereka meninggal /?)

Akhirnya Host diusir dari ruangan produksi Karena ngasih keterangan yang enggak-enggak.

Keliling dan akhirnya nemulah dia sebuah ruang istirahat dan ngelihat ada 4 orang tidur dengan lucunya, Scoups lagi bobok ngelonin Dino, dan disebelahnya ada Joshua yang berbagi tempat sama Vernon.

 **Host :** aihhh, imutnya . oh iya—/keluarin hp mau foto/

 **Host :** /clingak-clinguk/nggak ada orang kan?, dikit aja kan nggak dosa, rejeki malah. Lumayan buat oleh-oleh.

 **Jeonghan :** kok udah ada disini sih?

 **Host :** /ngedumel dalem hati karena niat gagal/. Disuruh menejer buat cariin kalian. Harusnya aku yang nanya kenapa nggak ngumpul di ruang tengah, malah tidur-tiduran. Terus kamu dari mana?

 **Jeonghan :** Mandi wajib /sambil ngusapin rambut basahnya pake anduk/

 **Host :** UHUUKKKOHOOOKKKKOKOUWOOOK /batuk nggak nyante/ anu itu maksudnya gimana?

 **Jeonghan :** Kenapa sih, emang di rumah lu mandi nggak wajib ya? Kan wajib orang mandi apalagi habis keringetan begini?

 **Host :** tolong kata itu dipisah, jangan dijadiin satu. Atau pake kata harus gitu daripada wajib.

 **Jeonghan :** lah wajib sama harus kan sama.

 **Host :** iya tapi pikiran orang-orang(cemsaya) kan jadi mblarah kemana-mana.

 **Jeonghan :** ya salahin pikiran lu dong, jan salahin gue.

 **Host :** kok…

Untuk kedua kalinya Host diusir, dan masih belum ada orang mau ngumpul. Kalo mereka nggak bisa ngumpul mungkin acara ini sepertinya emang nggak bisa diteruskan.

Di ruangan kayak kantin.

Disana Host liatin ada Wonwoo dan Jun yang lagi ngobrol se meja, terus nggak jauh ada Mingyu dan The8 lagi berantem soal makanan yang dipesenin Mingyu buat dia.

Kadang Jun ngusapin makanan yang nempel di pipi Wonwoo tanpa sengaja.

Mingyu nggak mau kalah, dia malah ngacak-ngacak rambut Minghao pelan.

 **Host :** hmm sepertinya ada yang salah. Tapi apa yaaa?

Host narik-narikin sesuatu

 **Host :** nah ini baru bener.. / liatin pot bunga yang ngalangin jalan/

 **Host :** Woi kalian berempat, kumpul gih.

 **Jun :** Jadi syuting sisen duanya, kirain menejer Cuma ngomongin rumor doang?

 **Wonwoo :** Bagus deh. Cepetan mulai, aku mau banyak protes ke acara ini.

 **Host :** /ngerasa nggak enak/ yaudah nanti aja, masih mau kumpulin member lagi ini.

Host kembali ke tempat mereka berkumpul.

Di tengah-tengah ruang latihan Seventeen yang sekarang sudah banyak perkembangan, sudah lebih baik dari ruangan ijo mereka dulu, mereka duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran dan membelakangi kaca.

 **Host :** dek ichan, baru bangun? tumben mau duduk ndek sini.

 **Dino :** kenapa emang, nggak boleh?

 **Host :** kok jadi sensian dia sih? Kan yang cewek gue.

 **Scoups :** host, yakin nih mau bikin sisen dua acara ini? Menurut data statistik penayangan kemarin rating kita anjlok di episode pertama dan peringatan dari Kpi karena banyak adegan kekerasan. Hampir kena LSI juga.

 **Host :** njir, itu kenapa kpi ikut-ikutan.

 **Scoups :** belum lagi banyak komplain masuk dari tetangga kita yang terganggu, Karena polusi suara yang dihasilkan sudah melebihi ambang batas.

 **Host :** mungkin kita lihat dulu. Nyoba aja. . Kalo banyak pertanyaan positif dan menarik yang berdatangan serta berbeda rasa dengan sisen sebelumnya mungkin kita bisa melanjutkan acara ini.

 **Jeonghan :** jadi ini acara coba-coba?

 **Host :** tolong berpartisipasi untuk menaikkan acara ini daripada menganjlokkannya ya./sujud/

 **Woozi :** udah ngumpul semua nih, udah bisa dimulai?

 **Host :** kurang tiga member.

 **Woozi :** /ngeliatin anggotanya/ heehhh tinggal mereka bertiga ya, sini biar gue aja.

Setelah 5 menit Woozi pergi nyariin BooSeokSoon.

 **Wonwoo :** Aku mau protes gara-gara acara ini, imejku jadi item serem, dukun berkemenyan bawaannya jailangkung mulu dll. Padahal aku ini orangnya paling punya muka ceria di antara para member, nggak keliat apa?. /pasang muka datar/

 **Host :** Emmm ituu….anu…

 **Mingyu :** aku terkesan mesum gara-gara acara ini.

 **Host :** gak ada acara ini juga lu udah mesum.

 **Dokyeom :** aku malah jadi kayak joness butuh perhatian begitu.

 **Host :** itu kan emang beneran—lha kok udah ada disini? Tadi kan dicariin Woozi?

 **Seungkwan :** Hoshi-hyung malah ngajak Woozi-hyung entah kemana, karena kita ditinggalin ya kita balik kesini.

 **Host :** hehh aku mencium bau-bau penghianatan.

 **Dino :** urusan apa host?

 **Host :** jadi mulai nggak nih acara, dah mau pagi nih ntar aku pulangnya bareng kuntilanak dong, pagi-pagi buta.

 **Joshua :** Salah sendiri. Ngapa ini acara serem banget. Mulai aja jam 2 pagi. Lu mau gantiin slot tayang dunia laen?

 **Host :** kalo nggak gitu kan kalian nggak ada waktu.

 **Jeonghan :** makasih lho dengan adanya acara ini waktu tidurku yang sangat- sangat berharga itu lenyap tak bersisa. Jadi pengenberterima kasih sama yang kepikiran bikin acara ini /tangannya bawa pisau dapur/

 **Host :** …..

 **Seungkwan :** Jadi Host, sekarang ini kita disuruh ngapain? Biar cepet selesai dan biat cepet bobok juga. Ngantuk tau..

 **Host :** Take untuk kali ini Cuma intro aja sih. Untuk menyambut datangnya sisen baru sambil menunggu datangnya pertanyaan dari para fans.

 **Vernon :** Tuh Hoshi-hyung udah balik.

 **Hoshi :** hai semua, pasti acara ini hambar tanpa daku ya…?

 **Host :** Woozi-ssi, habis dari mana?. Katanya nyusulin member kenapa malah nggak balik. Terus itu rambutnya kenapa acak-acakan?.

 **Woozi :** Udah mulai aja acaranya.

 **Host :** okehhh, para pemirsahhh sekaaliaaannnn~~~. Pasti banyak yang udah kangen sama saya ya?

 **Scoups :** langsung ke inti-saja daripada bertele-tele.

 **Host :** Oke, Mari kita mulai dengan menyambut pertanyaan yang akan datang!. Relay dari para tetua disini.

 **17 :** …

 **Host :** Ayo mulai!

 **Joshua :** katanya yang paling tua dulu. /nunjuk host/

 **Host :** saya nggak masuk hitungan. Untung nih orang ganteng, kalo nggak..

 **Scoups :** Hana dul set, Say the name…

 **17 :** Seventeen!

 **Scoups :** Annyeong semuanya. senang sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi. Untuk bisa menyapa para carat-deul kesayangan aku~~ /tebar flying kiss/

 **17 :** Huuuuu

… **. :** mulai deh kerdusnya.

 **Scoups :** walau acara ini seperti acara mustahil tapi dengan bantuan carat kita pasti bisa.

 **Jeonghan :** Saya tidak bisa sedikitpun membayangkan acara seperti ini biasa sampe ada season duanya, ini semua memang benar-benar tidak akan terjadi tanpa kekuatan dari carat. Semoga kita bisa saling megetahui dengan baik.

 **Joshua :** Karena kunci dari kebersamaan adalah komunikasi yang bagus, tujuan dari acara ini adalah untuk lebih menigkatkan komunikasi kita dengan carat.

 **Hoshi :** gue yakin yang bikin acara aja nggak mikir sampe sejauh itu, bahkan mungkin dia juga nggak ngerti ini tujuannya ngapain.

 **Host :** /bekep hoshi/ lanjutkan! Joshua-ssi.

 **Joshua :** Tetap antisipasi dan tunggu acara ini. Mohon banyak dukungannya juga untuk season kali ini.

 **Scoups :** Jigeum kkaji Seventeeniyeo sseumnida, Say The Name…

 **17 :** SEVENTEEN, gamsa hamnidaaa!

 **17 :** Manhi saranghae juseyooo

 **Joshua :** please give a lot love for us.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Seperti sisen sebelumnya.

Kalian bisa menanyakan pertanyaan pada member, dan kami akan berusaha untuk dijawab sebisa mungkin.

Ask to [member]

Saya Cuma kangen pengen nulis aja. Bila tidak sebaik harapan pun tidak masalah. Udah lama nggak nulis, jadi kalo rada semrawut mohon dimaklumi saja ya.

Mohon bantuannya!.

Review please.

.w.

.w.

.w.

~Bonus Scene~

Mollae Camera

Di sebuah kamar berisi 6 orang yang tidur berjejer. Mereka nggak sadar ada kamera yang diselipin di kamar itu.

Terlihat dari kiri ke kanan

Dokyeom-Woozi-Hoshi-Vernon-Seungkwan dan yang terakhir Mingyu.

 **Scoups :** tidur!, Nggak boleh ada yang berisik. Ji jagain mereka ya /lirik Booseoksoon/

 **Woozi :** hmmm.

 **Seungkwan :** udah ya, lampunya aku matiin.

 **Mingyu :** selamat tidur.

 **Dokyeom :** /nggak bisa tidur, karena kepanasan nggak sengaja nyenggol woozi/

 **Woozi :** Seokmin, bisa anteng nggak kalo tidur?

 **Dokyeom :** biarin aja hyung bentar, ntar kalo aku capek pasti tidur sendiri.

 **Woozi :** Iya tapi akunya yang jadi nggak bisa tidur.

Bukannya berhenti malah Woozi terus kedempet,

 **Woozi :** Sudah cukuppp!

 **Seungkwan :** /nyalain lampu/ kenapa sih hyung kok berisik?

 **Woozi :** ini nih si dika aku di gencet terus dari tadi.

 **Dokyeom :** /udah tidur anteng/

 **Woozi :** tapi tadi dia—

 **Seungkwan :** kalau sudah tenang akan kumatikan lampunya.

 **Vernon :** kalau tidak bisa tidur gimana kalau kunyanyikan lullaby.

 **Seungkwan :** selamat tidur. /matiin lampu/

 **Vernon :** eh?

Woozi ngerasa ada tangan yang nemplok ke wajahnya, dan ada kaki di atas perutnya. Dan sekarang dia ngerasa jadi guling dadakan.

Pas dilihat ternyata itu tangan Soonyoung yang seenak jidatnya maen nemplok. Udah dipindahin beberapa kali tetep aja balik lagi. Akhirnya Woozi pake cara terakhir.

 **Woozi :** / nyeret badan soonyoung sampe di pojokan kamar/

Bukannya berhenti, Soonyoung malah balik lagi dan sekarang menimpa badan kecil jihoon.

 **Woozi :** HuaAaa!. Lo pasti sengaja kan ngelakuin itu!

 **Hoshi :** /ngucek mata/ kenapa Ji? Udah pagi?Kamu pengen Cuma tidur berdua sama aku?

 **Woozi :** berisik, lo pasti manfaatin kesempatan kan? /iket hoshi pake rafia/ udah tidurr!

 **Vernon :** kalo emang bener- bener nggak bisa tidur, mau aku nyanyiin—

 **Seungkwan :** /matiin lampu/

 **Vernon :** ehh—

Beberapa menit kemudian.

 **Seungkwan :** Jihoon-hyung, temenin aku ke kamar mandi.

 **Woozi :** apalagi sih boo seungkwan,… kita musti tidur besok pagi-pagi ada jadwal.

Walaupun ngedumel tapi tetep nemenin Seungkwan ke kamar mandi, dia tungguin di depan pintu.

 **Woozi :** udah ya, besok-besok kamu harus berani ke kamar mandi sendiri. Jangan ngerepotin hyung-hyung kamu. Lagian nggak akan ada apa-apa dikamar mandi.

 **Seungkwan :** iya hyung.

Pas mereka buka pintu kamar. Lampu kamar nyala dan nggak ada satu memberpun yang tidur.

Soonseok adu panco.

Vernon, Mingyu ikut dukung dibelakang masing-masing. Pake gaya cheerleader.

 **Woozi :** AAAARRRGGGHHHH. Kenapa pada nggak bisa ngerti sih. Disuruh tidur aja. Hah? Kamu Soonyoung bukannya ngelerai malah biang kerok utama.

Saat mereka ribut-ribut, Dari balik pintu muncul satu kepala yang di jidatnya udah banyak persimpangan.

 **Scoups :** BERISIIIIIKKK, UDAH DIBILANG INI JAM TIGA PAGEEEE. SUSAH KAH CUMA DISURUH DIAM DAN TIDUR. KALO KENA MARAH PAK RT ITU YANG DISALAHIN GUEEEEE!.

 **Joshua :** Seungcheol-ah…..

JiHan nyusulin dibelakang.

 **Scoups :** APAAA? KALIAN ITU NGGAK BAKAL NGERTI PERATURAN DI RUSUN(?) INI, KARENA YANG KENA SELALU SAJA AKU. NGGAK TAHU AJA KALO RT-NYA ITU SEREM KUMISNYA TEBEL BERGELANTUNGGG, KALO UDAH NGOMEL JANGAN DITANYA PASTI BANJIR INI MUKA…..

 **Jeonghan :** Jisoo, bukan gitu cara berhentiinnya. Sini biar aku saja /geret scoups/ kamu tenangin mereka aja.

 **Joshua :** anak-anak tidur!, Sekarang!Atau mau kudongengi tentang surga dan adzab neraka. /senyum serem/

Penghuni kamar langsung. Merem rapet dan nutupin mukanya pake selimut.

 **Joshua :** begini kan tenang!.

.

.

.

Mollae Camera End!

See You Next Episode.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEVENTEEN'S Q &A**

 **~*Ask SEVENTEEN SEASON 2*~**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Genre : Comedy, Parody Dll**.

 **Summary** : **Nggak ada cerita khusus, alur pun tidak ada. Hanya akan mengikuti kemana pertanyaan akan membawa mereka /tssaah/.**

 **CAST : ALL SEVENTEEN MEMBER.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Dan saya cuma punya jalan ceritanya.**

 **Warning** : **Terlalu banyak warning, sampe nggak tahu mau ditulis yang mana. Pokoknya hati-hati saja saat membaca. Pegang prinsip DLDR, kalau mau nerusin baca harap dengan pikiran terbuka. Season ini hanya akan berisi setengah chapter dari season sebelumnya.**

.

.

 **Ff-ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, mohon dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Let's Start**

 **Host :** selamat datang kembali pemirsah sekalian..

 **Jeonghan :** hmmm lumayan banyak pertanyaan masuk kek nya dilihat dari tampang cengengesanmu itu.

 **Host :** ihh tau aja, yaudah ayo langsung mulai aja.

 **Scoups :** hebat, masih ada aja yang mau perhatiin acara ini?

 **Host :** langsung saja kita mulai baca soalnya ya?.

 **Dino :** soal? Lu kira kita anak sekolahan?

 **Host :** ya kan sama aja, lha situ bukannya masih anak sekolahan.

 **Dino :** besok mau lulusan dong...

 **Jeonghan :** hahh jadi nggak bisa ngambil rapot kamu lagi, perasaan baru kemarin mak anterin kamu daftar sekolah.

 **Host :** udah ya, acara bisa kita mulai. Ntar aja merenungnya.

 **.**

 **Start**

 **.**

 **1.** **Zahara Jo**

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Wonwoo oppa, apa yang paling berharga yang pernah mingyu oppa berikan padamuuuu?**

 **Wonwoo :** Jangan tanyain soal dia ke aku, Bodo amat sama yang namanya Kim Mingyu. Aku udah lupa sama dia. Mau dia jungkir balik koprol kayang terserah. Mingyu FO, I hate Mingyu. Bye!

 **Mingyu :** hyuuuuunggg, andwaeeee. /gandolin kaki wonu/. Janji lain kali kalau aku mau jalan lagi, aku pasti ngajak hyung.

 **Wonwoo :** bener?

 **Mingyu :** iya, Biar rame ntar kita bertiga bisa pergi bareng. Gimana?

 **Wonwoo :** jangan pernah ngomong lagi sama aku.

 **Host :** kayaknya aku banyak ketinggalan, ada apa yah kok mereka jadi kurang akur begitu?. Baru mulai nih acara kok udah begini.

 **Hoshi :** ntar aja kamu lihat di camera yang dipasang di ruang depan.

 **Woozi :** lanjutin aja dulu, mereka ntar juga balik sendiri. Ayo next!.

 **Scoups :** kayak lu gak tahu mereka aja... marahan gitu ntar kalo udah gelandotan pasti baikan lagi.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Bisakah di masa depan kamu berduet dengan hoshi oppa, oppa ganteng?**

 **Woozi :** aaa.. aku dipanggil ganteng? Makasih ya... jarang lho... biasanya di panggil imut, cute, unyu, oenyeoeechh dkk.

 **Scoups :** kan emang—

 **Woozi :** /lirikscoups/

 **Hoshi :** mungkin kamu harus bantuin selesain music buat lagu 'Hurricane'aku. Ntar kamu ku ajak duet.

 **Woozi :** njir, baru ada judulnya aja songong. Bayaran gue mahal kalo buat duet aja. Lagian kamu udah bagus kok kalo bikin lagu, buktinya highlight-mu sukses besar tuh.

 **Hoshi :** ah ayang bisa aja. Kalau dibandingkan sama kamu aku masih bukan apa-apa tahu...

 **Woozi :** biasa aja sih

 **Dokyeom :** host boleh skip adegan mereka nggak?

 **Host :** permintaan disetujui.

 **Hoshi :** kenapa sih kok kaya nggak rela—

 **Host :** next!

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Bang kenapa kamu mukanya lempeng" gitu pas ngiringin 97L nyanyi? cemburu yaaaaaaaaaa?**

 **Dokyeom :** cemburu kenapa? Apakah mungkin cemburu sama aku?

 **Scoups :** itu hal paling nggak mungkin! Paling dia cemburu sama aku..

 **Jeonghan :** pak situ 97line bukan? Jangan ngikut2 deh..

 **Dino :** mungkin cemburu nggak diajak nyanyi.

 **Joshua :** yah nggak papa, emang aku kudu pasang muka yang gimana. Pasang muka serem takut saingan sama gimana orang dia kan di pojok dan posisinya jauhan. /yang terakhir bisik-bisik/

 **Dokyeom :** kenapa hyung?

 **Joshua :** nggak bukan apa-apa.

 **Ask Dino**

 **Kamu kapan ngajak kencan aku, din? kamu kan udah gede bilangin jeonghan oppa ya, aku anak manis dan baik hati kok... :D**

 **Jeonghan :** nak, sejak kapan kamu udah segede ini. Perasaan baru kemaren mak liat kamu baru bisa ngusap ingus dengan bener

 **Dino :** hyung, pliss tahun depan itu aku udah 20 tahun. Udah waktunya aku pacaran.

 **Dokyeom :** terus kalo lo umur dua puluh itu lo otomatis ada pacar gitu?

 **Host :** nggak bisa gitu dong, jangan disamain orang yang umurnya udah dua puluhan musti punya pacar semua.

 **Seungkwan :** harusnya lo nggak ngomong gitu din, tuh dua orang sensitif kek pantat baby tahu.

 **Dino :** jadi serba salah sih...

 **Jeonghan :** Din, bilangin siapapun yang mau coba ngerebut kamu dari pelukan emak. Dia harus siap mak tes dan harus lulus persyaratan. Nggak muluk2 paling minin dia lebih cantik dari emak.

 **Dino :** tapi mak, cinta kan nggak diukur sama kecantikan.

 **Scoups :** sekali-kali dengerin anak kamu han, jangan paksa kemauan kamu ke dia.

 **Jeonghan :** ini tuh namanya selektif bukan memaksakan kehendak, kamu juga jangan terlalu manjain dia kalo dia jadi nggak keurus gimana?. Kalau dia jadi salah pilih orang terus dia selamanya jadi trauma gimana.

 **Host :** kok kayak nggak asing ya sama adegan begini, sering deger kalo dirumah. Terus ini jawaban kok jadi nggak jelas arah...

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah melihat dino sayang collab dengan anak gb sebelah ?XD**

 **Jeonghan :** nggak nyangka, bayiku sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa... tapi anak gue malu-maluin ya, yang laen dance sexy pasang muka menggoda dia malah cengengesan diatas panggung.

 **Dino :** hyung cari yang positif dong biar aku semangat.

 **Hoshi :** percuma gue ajarin tapi ekspresinya nggak dipake.. tau gitu aku aja yang tampil.

 **Woozi :** tapi pas aku nggak malu-maluin kan?.

 **Mingyu :** enggak, hyung keren banget malah. Andaikan pasangan hyung dikit lebih pendek dari hyung pasti sempurna.

 **Host :** aku?

 **Woozi :** jan tiba-tiba nimbrung.

 **2.** **GameSMl**

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Kok kamu di boomboom era makin cimit sih? Gemes aku tuh.**

 **Hoshi :** perasaan kita konsepnya semi-sexy deh, kok di uji malah makin unyu sih. Apa kita salah penyampaian?

 **Jeonghan :** Dino aja sekarang udah bisa disebut daddy walau kadang-kadang...

 **Seungkwan :** mungkin woozi hyung kurang bohay..

 **Hoshi :** jan samain sama lu boontelan singkong.

 **Woozi :** aku nggak imut, aku ini serem.. /pasang puppyeyes/

 **Wonwoo :** harusnya yang imut itu aku.

 **17 :** /lirik wonu/.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Lu kok sekarang jadi deket sama Hao mele? Wonwoo buat gua aja ya..**

 **Mingyu :** no, please. Aku kan emang deket ama siapa aja. Tapi plis jan ambil wonu hyung dari aku. Karena Cuma dia tempat kembali ku.

 **Wonwoo :** aku bukan pombensin yang lu datengin pas kebelet pipis doang. Emang aku nggak butuh orang lain juga.

 **Jun :** won, sejak kapan pom bensin Cuma buat ke kamar mandi aja, kamu lupa fungsi sebenarnya.

 **Wonwoo :** ehh fungsi pom bensin bukan untuk pas kebelet?!

 **Woozi** : jangan sok kaget, dari dulu juga bukan itu fungsinya.

Nb : pombensin = SPBU

 **3.** **xoxoexo12**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Apa maksud anda menggendong jeonghan di fanmeet kemarin dengan tidak senonoh /? sehingga para fans (cemsaya) berfikir yang nggak-nggak?apa faedah dari peluk gendong tsb?**

 **Scoups :** karena pelukan bisa menenangkan./watados/

 **Seungkwan :** harus ya didepan umum?

 **Joshua :** pelukan biasa sih masih bisa ditolerir ya, kemarin itu kok sampe nempel2 ke dada itu buat apa hemmmm?

 **Jeonghan :** kok jadi berasa kayak di interogasi sih? Kemaren itu aku Cuma mau turun, eh dianya nawarin bantuan, yah aku terima... mana tahu kalo gue mau diapa-apain.

 **Woozi :** ohhh jadi gitu...

 **Scoups :** kenapa sih? Biasa aja kali, jeonghan kan udah bilang kalau kita itu tim yang solid sampe-sampe nggak masalah untuk nyium membernya sendiri.

 **Seungkwan :** apaan?

 **Vernon :** tolong terapkan untuk diri kalian sendiri saja. Jangan ajak-ajak.

 **Seungkwan :** giliran kita aja, disuruh hati-hati ama kamera. Kalian malah didepan kamera. Nggak adil banget ya non?

 **Vernon :** heem.

 **4.** **Wooyul**

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Gyu, plis, tulung bantu aku gyu**

 **Jadi gini, gue kan dulu meanie shipper ini, beneran banget gitu ngeshippernya, mpe gue pernah jadi admin fanpage meanie juga gitu /gadak yg tanya weh/ tapi akhir2 ini gue suka liatin 2Min alias mingyu/minghao, ampun dijeh minghao is too kyodd, eike ganana gaququ, menurut lo gue shipperin meanie apa minming ajah, Gyu? Kan bias gue elo jadi gue mau minta pendapat ni**

 **Host :** panjang ya...

 **Wonwoo :** tapi kayaknya pertanyaan ini bakal menyakiti daku.

 **The8 :** sejak kapan aku jadi diseret-seret gini?.

 **Hoshi :** lah dia nggak nyadar.

 **Mingyu :** /lirik kanan kiri/ aku kok jadi nggak bisa ikut jawab juga ya?

 **Wonwoo :** jawab ajah.

 **Mingyu :** aahh itu sih terserah kamu saja, pasangan kan tidak setiap saat bisa bersama. Tetapi jika ikatan batinnya kuat itu tidak masalah walau diluar tidak terlihat.

 **Jun :** lo harus pilih salah satu mingyu!

 **The8 :** kenapa emang?

 **Jun :** supaya aku lebih jelas kalau mau ngajak jalan wonu apa dek hao.

 **Mingyu :** nih orang juga sama nggak benernya.

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Pan kemaren pas fansign ada fans yang nyuruh lo googling irwansyah yekan maz? Nah udah di googling belom? Terus pendapat lo gimana? Ngerasa kelyan mirip apa engga?**

 **Scoups :** irwansyah ya? ganteng, tapi masih lebih gantengan aku. Btw mbak zaskianya cantik... sekali-sekali ketuker juga boleh.

 **Jeonghan :** ooohhh gitu..

 **Scoups :** nggak gitu anie, maksudnya... ya dia emang cantik, tapi masih cantik kamu tetep the one and only kok...

 **Jeonghan :** awas aja, sampe ngelirik yang laen tidur diluar.

 **5.** **rays11**

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Kapan ada hubungan sama si dk alias dokyeom alias seokmin itu?**

 **Joshua :** emmm itu, kita kan hubungannya bandmate. Mau hubungan yang gimana lagi...

 **Dokyeom :** nggak ada yang lebih lagi ini?.

 **Joshua :** oh iya, kita juga dalam satu tim di vokal.

 **Jun :** yang sabar ya, kena friendzone nggak lama kok.

 **Dokyeom :** /pundung/

 **The8** **:** mungkin usaha kamu masih belum cukup. Ganbatte... kalau kamu berusaha terus ntar juga luluh sendiri... /ngomong ke Mingyu/

 **Dokyeom :** woyyy gue ada di belakang elu.. lu niat nyemangatin gua nggak sih?

 **6.** **BaconieSonjay**

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Bagaimana sekarang kelangsungan hubungannya dengan woozi?**

 **Hoshi :** alhamdulillah kan ji?

 **Woozi :** soonyoung? Ini kenapa selimut kamu ada di atas kasurku? Kamu ngapain aja semalem?

 **Hoshi :** emmm tidur...

 **Woozi :** kan punya tempat sendiri?

 **Hoshi :** /mikir jawaban/

 **Woozi :** kamu nggak macem-macem kan?

 **Hoshi :** enggak /ngangguk/. Lagian kan kamu jarang pulang, yah aku tempatin.

 **Woozi :** jelas kamu macem-macem, ayo ngaku!

 **Seungkwan :** yah gitulah mereka, kerjaannya nggak pernah akur. Tapi entah kenapa kelihatan akur /lah?/

 **7.** **Misharu Rin**

 **Ask Jun**

 **Pilih aku, aku, atau aku?*gkjelas***

 **Jun :** Aku?

 **The8 :** apasih, yang satunya pertanyaan nggak jelas satunya terlalu narsis sama diri sendiri. Cocok dah.

 **Jun :** tapi kan dek hao tetep mau sama abang biar nggak jelas begini..

 **8.** **restukwon**

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Bang, gimana menurut kamu Jihoon yang sekarang? terserah dinilai dari segi apa!**

 **Hoshi :** jihoon ya, emm kayaknya makin bertambah hari dia terlihat semakin jauh saja. Dan makin bersinar lebih terang, dan aku merasa akan ditinggalkan jika aku tidak berusaha lebih keras lagi.

 **Dokyeom :** emang jihoon kan lagi jauh-jauh sama kamu.

 **Hoshi :** itu semua gara-gara ada lu kuda, kenapa dia akhir-akhir ini lebih nempel ke lu... apa yang kau lakukan? Menikung dari belakang.

 **Dokyeom :** yah yang lebih sering ngumpul sama dia kan vokal tim. Wajar dong.

 **Hoshi :** kalau sama kamu jadi kelihatan nggak wajarnya.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **kak Jihoon, gimana pendapatnya tentang Soonyoung yang makin ganteng?**

 **Woozi :** biasa aja, gantengan juga aku.

 **Host :** gitu doang?.

 **Woozi :** kudu jawab apa lagi?

 **Host :** yah aku kan punya charm yang lain selain ganteng jelasin dong.

 **Woozi :** lah itu tau kalau kurang, dia kan nanyain ganteng. Kalau dia tanyanya charm point ya aku jawab to the point.

 **Hoshi :** /tertohok kenyataan/

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **kalau disuruh pilih, mau image yang serem, imut, berisik, atau datar2 aja?**

 **Wonwoo :** gimana kalo datar tapi serem dan imut juga kadang2 berisik? Gak tau.. woy kalian aku cocoknya apa nih..

 **Mingyu :** cocoknya sama aku hyung.

 **Dokyeom :** dilarang modus.

 **Jun :** aku nerima kamu apa adanya kok.

 **17 :**...

 **Mingyu :** woii dia juga modus kenapa kalian diem aja...

 **The8 :** jun-ge kan emang biasanya gitu jadi kita juga biasa, kalau kamu beda lagi.

 **Ask Dino**

 **Chan, belajar dari siapa kamu sampe bisa sebadai yang sekarang? kok rada seksi? kalau dulu seksinya gak terlalu keliatan lebih ke imut...**

 **Dino :** nggak dari siapa-siapa, emang dasarnya aku ini seksi kali. Tuh hyung-hyung aja yang memperlakukan aku kayak bayi jadi keterusan deh.

 **Woozi :** nggak usah ngomog hyungdeul, bilang aja langsung kalau itu Jeonghan.

 **Scoups :** kalau mau protes langsung sebut merk saja.

 **Dino :** aku hanya tidak mau mendengar 3 kata menyeramkan itu lagi...

 **Jeonghan :** dino nugu aeg—

 **Dino :** aniyaaniyaaniya.

 **9.** **quetucroise**

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Kenapa kekardusan mu tambah parah sih? ga takut wonu berpindah hati?**

 **Scoups :** sebenernya yang kerdus itu siapa sih, kemaren bilangnya aku sekarang mingyu?

 **Woozi :** kayaknya lu bangga banget ama tuh julukan.

 **Scoups :** bukan gitu, Cuma kan biar konsisten.

 **Jun :** karena wonu kadang-kadang curhat ke aku, kalo Mingyu akhir-akhir ini emang gitu, tapi dia udah terlanjur sayang ya mau gimana.

 **Wonwoo** : kapan gue pernah bilang gitu junhui?

 **Jun :** ehh kemarin pas di kantin lu sampe na—

 **Wonwoo :** /bekep Jun/

 **Mingyu :** hyung nangis? Siapa yang bikin hyung nangis...

 **Wonwoo :** bodo..

 **10.**

 **Ask Scoups**

 **Pilih zaskia adya mecca apa acha septriasa?**

 **Host :** zaskia sungkar kali ya? Kalo zaskia yang itu kan istri orang? Tapi apakah bapak termasuk orang yang suka ngincer istri orang lain?

 **Scoups :** enak aja.

 **Jun :** /liatin hp/

 **Scoups :** sama-sama cantik.

 **Host :** gimana kalo Acha itu Joshua, Zaskia itu Jeonghan.

 **Scoups :** jan nambah-nambahin beban plis.

 **Jeonghan :** coba pilih aja?

 **Scoups :** mbak zaskia cantik, kalo mbak acha manis. Boleh dua-duanya nggak. Sudah kukatakan jangan menghadapkan diriku pada dua pilihannnn..

 **Host :** lagi, dia nggak bisa milih salah satu.

 **Ask Jeonghan**

 **Punya hubungan apa sama sehun sunbae?**

 **Jeonghan :** nggak ada apa-apa.

 **Mingyu :** rumor mengatakan kalau kalian adalah HunHan2.0.

 **Jeonghan :** nggak ada apa-apa beneran!. Malah aku jadi awkward gara-gara insiden kemarin.

 **Joshua :** awkward apaan, orangnya nggak ada lu langsung gosipin bareng mak-mak sebelah.

 **Jeoghan :** yah kan namanya curhat. Udah biasanya gue ngerumpi bareng mereka.

 **Ask Joshua**

 **Gimana cara kmu nglamar cewek, tapi versi syariah**

 **Joshua :** ohhh.. kayak bank ya ada syariahnya.

 **Host :** tolong contohin.

 **Dokyeom :** sini aku bantuin, anggep aja akuDomi?

 **Dino :** Si cewek ikan itu?

 **Joshua :** /pegang tangan dika/ kalau aku tidak akan memakai makan malam romantis atau apa, karena saat aku serius orang tuanya adalah orang pertama yang tahu keseriusanku, dan kamu adalah orang terakhir yang akan mengetahuinya sambil berkata 'mari berjalan berdampingan bersama. Tataplah kedepan jangan khawatir karena di belakang hanya ada orang-orang yang mendukung kita'

 **Dokyeom :** yes i do.

 **Vernon** : ini bukan will you marry me, jadi jawabannya bukan itu.

 **Dokyeom :** tadi contekannya begitu sih.

 **Joshua :** intinya sih langsung ketemu orang tua dulu daripada ngajak ngedate atau apalah.

 **Ask Jun**

 **Coba urutin member 17 ter cute**

 **Jun :** ah itu sih gampang. Yang jelas aku nggak masuk karena aku ini jelas-jelas ganteng.

 **Wonwoo :** buruan.

 **Jun :** yang pertama minghao, kedua minghao, ketiga sampe ke sembilan masih minghao, sepuluh Woozi, sebelas Wonwoo dan kursi terakhir silahkan rebutan.

 **Hoshi :** kayaknya itu lebih tepat pertanyaan urutan orang yang paling sering lu kecengin.

 **Ask Hoshi**

 **Kenapa pipi kmu timbul tenggelam? knapa kmu modus wktu backstage ama jihoon, sok2an acara ujan2an... /kan nuna gk kuat/ knapa kmu suka maenin hati nuna... KAMU JAHAT.w.**

 **Host :** iya kamu jahat /ikutan/

 **Hoshi :** curang yang laen pertanyaannya satu-satu giliran gue keroyokan. Jadi musti jawab yang mana dulu nih?

 **Host :** kenap pipi kamu begitu.

 **Hoshi :** nggak tahu udah dari lahir.

 **Woozi :** kenapa kamu modus sama aku?

 **Hoshi :** kalau nggak gitu, aku nggak bisa deketin kamu. Akhir-akhir ini kita jauh banget.

 **Host :** kirain bakal jawab dari lahir juga emang hobinya modus.

 **Ask Wonwoo**

 **Kenapa kmu jdi berekspresi klo dsamping hoshi? knapa klo kalian ber2 jejer jadinya cute sangat? kmu naksir hoshi y? ayo ngaku!**

 **Hoshi :** benarkah itu won? /mulai mundur/ maaf aku Cuma mikirin jihoon aja. Aku masih belum bisa menganggap serius perkataanmu.

 **Wonwoo :** njir, gue berasa ditolak tanpa ngucapin apa-apa... kwon hoshi sini gue bilangin. Gue nggak naksir lu. Gue juga pilih-pilih lah senggaknya dia harus lebih tinggi dari aku.

 **Jun :** /pasang badan/

 **Mingyu :** /batuk ngode/

 **Scoups :** yahh kayaknya tinggiku nggak nyampe deh.

 **Ask Woozi**

 **Apa kmu pasrah aja waktu di modusin hoshi? nuna pengen culik kamu 1 minggu boleh g?**

 **Hoshi :** bilangnya mau minta fotoin, tau-tau aku jadi bahannya.

 **Wonwoo** : hebat sekali ya caranya alus tapi langsung dapet.

 **Ask Dokyeom**

 **Apakah trio booseoksoon prnh terlibat hubungan yg rumit? HAHAHA**

 **Woozi :** jangan ditanya, jangankan hubungan rumit hidup mereka aja rumitnya luar viasah..

 **Dokyeom :** rumit karena daku bingung memilih antara Hoshi-hyung dan dek ajeng, siapa yang bakal bayarin makan aku ya.

 **Hoshi :** bisa nggak ngarepin gratisan nggak?

 **Seungkwan :** aku kan adek, harusnya aku yang ditraktir dong.

 **Host :** biarkan mereka dan keribetan mereka.

 **Ask Mingyu**

 **Apa pendapat kmu tentang sanGYUriang?**

 **Mingyu :** emmm anak yang naksir emaknya? /lirik jeonghan/.

 **Wonwoo :** terus? Kok diganti nama kamu jangan-jangan...

 **Joshua :** nih anak yang bener-bener kerdus nih, deket ama siapa aja...

 **Jeonghan :** jangan-jangan kamu juga?

 **Joshua :**...

 **Ask The8**

 **Kamu** **belajar savage darimana nak?**

 **The8 :** nggak dari siapa-siapa.

 **Jun :** dia emang udah begitu dari dulu, Cuma dulu yang ngerti dia ngata-ngatain orang Cuma aku doang. Sekarang bahasa koreanya lancar beralihlah dia ngatain orang pake .

 **The8 :** kapan aku pernah ngatain orang.

 **Hoshi :** woyy gue bukan orang IMMA?

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Nuna kangen pipi gembul mu dek, balikin lagi dunk.**

 **Vernon :** iya aku juga sedikit kangen.

 **Seungkwan :** kok gitu sih.../murung/

 **Vernon :** kenapa? Ada yang salah?

 **Jun :** harusnya kamu belain dia dan bilang kamu nerima dia apa adanya.

 **Vernon :** tapi aku kan hanya jujur dan mengeluarkan pendapat.

 **Mingyu :** tau tuh anak sensitif lagi.

 **Ask Vernon**

 **Kamu kok sekarang sering skinship sama minghao? jangan-jangan...**

 **Seungkwan :** iya sama aku kapan?

 **Jun :** lah moodnya udah beda lagi.

 **Host :** kalo sama dek ajeng mah kayaknya udah lebih dari skinship...

 **Vernon :** dasarnya aku memang suka berdekatan dengan orang lain.

 **The8 :** aku lagi?

 **Ask Dino**

 **Kapan ngelamar nuna dek? nuna siap... lahir batin**

 **Dino :** saya yang kayaknya nggak siap, saya lulus sekolah aja baru besok lho.

 **11.** **Nanalavender**

 **Ask Seungkwan**

 **Seungkwanie kok sekarang kurus T.T Kangen pipi endud Unchnya dulu baby.**

 **Seungkwan :** heehh banyak yang kangen ternyata. Tapi aku akan tetep ganteng kok dalam kondisi apapun.. ya kan?.

 **The8 :** itu mereka ngode supaya kamu nggak diet lagi. Kalau kamu kurusan lagi jadi kayak ada yang kurang gitu.

 **Seungkwan :** enggak, aku nggak diet. Tau sendiri diet aku selalu gagal... salah siapa bikin choreo yang keras dan ngeselin.

 **Hoshi :** kok jadi nyalahin aku sih.

 **Host :** udah nih pertanyaan udah habis, jan berantem mulu. Mau langsung tutup acara ini.

.w.

.w.

.w.

 **Host :** terima kasih banyak pertanyaan yang sudah masuk. Ini adalah awal yang baik. Semoga lebih banyak pertanyaan yang masuk.. ditunggu review selanjutnya.

 **Seungkwan :** jan banyak-banyak, ntar kita kerepotan jawabnya. Kalo kita keblabasan aib kita keluar gimana.

 **Scoups :** aku nggak khawatir sama acara ini bakal buka aib kita. Aku lebih khawatir sama kamu yang suka nyerocos kesana kemari buka aib member-member..

 **Seungkwan** : emmmm itu../cengengesan/

 **Host :** saya tunggu next pertanyaannya. Maaf lama, ini saya nulisnya sebelum dino lulusan sampe dia udah nggak sekolah lagi masih belum bisa saya publish, maklum akhir-akhir ini (sok) sibuk.

Dan juga Ternyata mikir jawaban nggak semudah itu, dan hasilnya belum tentu memuaskan juga

Tapi saya tetap menmbutuhkan dukungan.

.

.o0o.

.

 **~Bonus Scene~**

 **Mollae Camera.**

Kamera tidak hanya diletakkan di kamar, tapi juga di selempitkan*?* di ruang depan pintu. Karena mungkin banyak hal terjadi disana. Jadi bisa ditayangkan.

Masuklah JeongCheol.

 **Jeonghan :** tadi siapa kok kamu peluk-peluk?. /naruh sepatu/

 **Scoups :** oh itu, dia itu sunbae aku pas masih jadi kasir dulu.

 **Jeonghan :** /cemberut/

 **Scoups :** jangan cemburu gitu dong mukanya. Tadi aja kamu ada cowok yang ngobrol akrab sama kamu aku biasa aja.

 **Jeonghan :** apaan sih itu cowok juga nggak tahu dateng dari mana. Tiba-tiba maen ajak ngomong aja malah ngomongin belahan pantat lagi kan serem.

 **Scoups :** kirain dia mau ngecengin kamu dengan bermodus ria. Sok salah orang tapi akhir-akhir minta nomer hp.

 **Jeonghan :** lain kali jangan ajak aku kesana lagi kalau kamu masih ketemu sama dia kamu kan suka modusin orang-orang yang lebih tua dari kamu dulu.

 **Scoups :** nggak, kalau udah ada Yoon Jeonghan aku nggak bisa lirik orang lain.

 **Jeonghan:** gombal, kerdus.

 **Scoups :** yaudah, mumpung sepi ayo bikin member ke 14 seventeen yuk..

 **Jeonghan :** byuntaeee!

 **Wonwoo :** sepi apaan woi, daritadi gua ada disini...nyadar.

 **Scoups :** sorry won, nggak tahu lu lagi semedi. Tapi kenapa lu ada di depan pintu gini?. Nggak baik lho ntar orang yang mau ngelamar lo jadi gagal..

 **Wonwoo :** di dalem sendirian takut ada apa-apa. Serem.

 **Jeonghan :** lu takut. Nggak liat lu lagi nungguin itu kemenyan lo dan lo bilang takut. Sadar diri woy. Yang bikin rumah ini serem tuh saha?

 **Wonwoo :** /senyum watados/

 **JeongCheol :** /muka watdepak/.

Sesaat kemudian, kelihatan Dokyeom dan Joshua masuk rumah.

Dokyeom dapet undangan dari sma-nya pas acara kelulusan untuk tahun ini. Jisoo tahu dan tiba-tiba maksa ngikut.

 **Joshua :** keren ya sma mu dulu, jadi ngiri deh. Aku juga ingin sekolah disana. Apalagi sirkulasi selebritidisana sangat kuat.

 **Dokyeom :** ah biasa aja kali hyung, semua sma juga begitu.

 **Joshua :** ya karena aku nggak pernah ngerasain gimana jadi anak sma yang sekolahnya penuh artis.

 **Dokyeom :** Harusnya aku yang iri sama hyung yang bisa sekolah di lebih luas. Dan perbedaan budayanya sangat terlihat.

 **Joshua :** beneran seokmin, sekolah kamu itu bagus... apalagi pas kamu ajak aku ke ruangan klub musik kamu guru kamu setiap hari kamu ngabisin waktu disana.

 **Dokyeom :** iya, itu tempat spesial. bahkan aku pernah janji bakal ngajak orang yang aku suka kesana dan rencananya mau nyatain perasaan juga di tempat itu.

 **Joshua :** heehh pasti sangat romantis, terus gimana?.

 **Dokyeom :** baru sampe dia kuajak ke tempat itu saja, untuk menyatakan perasaan aku kebanyakan mikir jadi sekarang situasinya sangat rumit. Yah mungkin aku Cuma bisa memendamnya untuk saat ini. Apalagi sekarang ini posisi kita sama-sama jadi artis.

 **Joshua :** selebritis ya... pasti orang itu sangat beruntung. /tiba2 murung/

 **Dokyeom :** kok kayak nggak seneng gitu hyung?.

 **Joshua :** ah nggak pa-pa, aku masuk duluan yah.

 **Dokyeom :**...

 **Wonwoo :** pasti dia nggak nyadar lagi dan ngira lu lagi ngomongin temen sekelasmu itu ya min?

 **Dokyeom :** astagfirullah... ngapa wonu-hyung udah ndemprok disono.

 **Wonwoo :** dari tadi gue disini. Mata elu aja jan lihat ke jisoo-hyung mulu.

 **Dokyeom :** aku takut hyung, dari tadi kepikiran terus sampe-sampe nggak fokus. Tahu nggak pas naek kereta tadi gue sampe duduk punya ibu-ibu hamil gua dudukin saking nggak fokusnya.

 **Wonwoo :** kalo ini terus berlanjut, bukan Cuma kursi ibu hamil mungkin kursi masinisnya bakal lu embat juga dah. Buruan kelarin urusan lo ama dia..

 **Dokyeom :** makasih hyung mau dengerin curhatku. Kalo hyung butuh apa-apa jan sungkan ya...

 **Wonwoo :** sok lu, udah susulin sana.

Nggak berapa lama, pintu kebuka lagi. Muncullah seoonggok orang item yang masuk sambil senyam-senyum.

 **Wonwoo :** enak jalan-jalannya sama sunbaenim mu itu?

 **Mingyu :** ehh iya hyung, kok tahu sih. Aku kan nggak bilang.

 **Wonwoo :** /nunjukin foto di hp/ kenapa nggak bilang?.

 **Mingyu :** nggak papa, ntar anak-anak laen malah ngikut lagi.

 **Wonwoo :**... sampe segitunya nggak pengen diganggu.

 **Mingyu :** iya, kalau hyung sendiri lagi nungguin siapa kok ada di depan pintu begini?

 **Wonwoo :** bukan siapa-siapa..

 **Mingyu :** yaudah hyung, aku masuk ya, udah ngantuk. Hyung jangan maksain diri nunggu kalau ngantuk tidur aja.

 **Wonwoo :** kok kezel ya..

 **Jeonghan :** KYAAAAA... WONUUUU LU NGAPAIN TARUH BONEKA LU DIKAMAR MANDIIII? AMBILLL!

 **Wonwoo :** yaampun lupa si jaelani* lagi gue rendem pake kembang. IYA HYUNG BENTAR!.

 **Jeonghan :** nggak mau tahu, kamu harus buang!.

*jaelani= nama bonekanya si wonu.

 **Mollae Camera End.**

 **See you in next chapter.**

Walau saya publishnya agak lama maaf ya, laptop rusak dan ini nulis di hp. Mohon dimaklumi.

Keep Asking please!.


End file.
